Avatar The Legend of Toph's Greatest Descendant
by innocentlycurious
Summary: It's about Min Bei Fong, the descendant of Toph Bei Fong that has a strong resemblance to her. Follow her journey as it shows her her real destiny.
1. Twins

**TWINS**

A little girl sat down in the garden of the Beifong manor. She is amazed by how she is playing the sand on her hands. She can feel how the sand floats, swings left and right, swirls, and shape shifts as she bends this, though she doesn't yet understand what is bending. She cannot feel, but cannot see, because she has been blind ever since she was born, unlike her twin brother. She is envious of him for he is able to see the nature that surrounds him, while she is not; for he can tell how high are the clouds and how wide is the sky, while she cannot; for he will be able to see the beauty of future, while she will not. She is not mad at him though, because the boy always tells her that she is beautiful even though she cannot see and that brings peace to her.

But she can tell what element a person that is near her can control. She thought it was weird, because she is always right whenever she guesses the element that he or she can control. Learning this, she realized that the reason why she can do this is because of what she coined of as his or her "vibration." If she felt that the vibration is cool and calm, then a person near her is a water-controller. If the vibration is very light, then he or she can control air; if it is very heavy, the person is an earth-controller; if it is somewhat warm, then surely, the person is a fire-controller. Since she cannot use her eyes to see, she relies to her feet as her eyes. She tried to inform her uncle once, who is an earthbender, but he had just scolded her and told her that she was disturbing him while he was training her twin brother on how to earthbend, since he must learn earthbending thoroughly because he said that he(twin brother) is the new Avatar after the legendary Avatar Korra. She can tell her father, but he is a nonbender so she thought it was a waste of time.

Meanwhile, Tetsana, the youngest of Avatar Korra's granddaughters, who is currently on the north-western side of the manor, watches the current Avatar as his uncle, Lao Beifong, trains him. Tetsana vowed to herself that she will guide the new Avatar as she promised it to her Avatar grandmother before the latter died. Her grandmother, with the Team Avatar, had triumphed against the Equalists exactly one hundred five years ago, and was able to bring peace and restoration to the Republic City. After that, she and her grandfather Bolin decided to marry and have family. They have had kids after, the first-born being a waterbender and the second and last being an earthbender. Their waterbender child married a co-bender, while the earthbender one lived with a nonbender. Of all the former's waterbender children, Tetsana is the greatest, so she committed herself on teaching Avatar Jiang Beifong waterbending. The young Avatar seemed great based on her observations, seeing that he had mastered the earth levitation and the earth block techniques already. He is a quick-learner, as expected for an Avatar, Tetsana said to herself. After seeing that she visualizes herself training Jiang with her great skills that include not only waterbending but also its other types such as cloud, steam and sweat manipulation, condensation, plantbending and bloodbending. There may be no need to teach him healing though, because it isn't much necessary and besides waterbenders of this generation are also taught about healing so they can heal him if he will get wounded. The other techniques would be thrilling to teach, but she is having second thoughts on teaching him bloodbending. Ever since her grandmother's time, it is forbidden due to its violent nature. She may know well about bloodbending, but she herself hesitates every time she uses it. She uses it rarely, very rarely.

"Lao!", at long last she spoke after having a deep thought. I think you had enough practice today." Let Lord Jiang rest." The noble man gave her a scowl. But what Tetsana said is true. Lao Beifong had almost drained the young boy's body in fully mastering every techniques of earthbending. Jiang may be the Avatar, but the boy is just five, with an age so early to be formally trained. It is already a good thing that he had learned earth levitations, earth block, and earth condensation recently, so mastering another one would literally kill the boy.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to interfere, Tetsana? Ever since you have been here, all you did is to meddle!"These words did not matter to her, so she just ignored Lao and went to the boy to talk to him instead. She and Lao always do not agree to each other, anyways. "How have you been doing? Oh! It's so silly of me to ask that of you," Tetsana was about to change the topic, but Jiang started to open up to her. The boy confidingly tells her that being the Avatar brings up so much pressure, people look up to him, and expects so much of him. He would not change his situation to anything, but sometimes, there comes a day that he wanted to be a normal boy and play like a child normally does. Tetsana tried to lighten him up by telling him," it would be normal to play with your sister, wouldn't it?"

"Little Lady Min!", Tetsana called. "Master Tetsana! Jiang, the little girl cheered as she went to them. Sorry if I am so filthy all over, after I have played with sand I went to the badgermoles to play with them." Tetsana had always thought of Min as curious and weird, and with that she became fond with the latter. And then she played with the two little cute things, as she would think of the twins.

After that the three sat down to rest. "Lord Jiang, has Lady Min told you how can she recognize a bender? Ah, Lady Min, a bender is the one you would always refer as a controller. Oh! The sun is going down, I must go now to train young waterbenders and now I must bring you to your – Lord Yuan!", Tetsana bowed. The old noble man chuckled and told her she did not need to be that polite. Tetsana then bade goodbye to the Beifong family. As they bade goodbye in return, Jiang held his sister's hand and told her, "how did you learned about that? Anyway, I am proud of you!"

"Grandfather, would you tell us about great-great-grandmother Toph once again? You always tell me that she and I have a strong resemblance." As usual Min is always thrilled when her grandfather Lord Yuan retells her and Jiang about Toph. He would usually chuckle and show them a picture of her, which his mother Lin gave him. "Wow! You really look like her, Min, and she is also blind like you," her brother would always remark. Once more, Lord Yuan tells them about his grandmother Toph's adventure with Avatar Aang, and his mother's tough training on Avatar Korra. He would also tell them about the meeting of Lin and an honorable general of the army of Ba Sing Se, their marriage, and her giving birth to him with an incredible age of fifty-six. After that he would always fell asleep, forgetting to narrate once again about his sons Lao and Xiao, the twins' father. Jiang would snicker as always while watching his grandfather, while Min would always feel delightful thinking of her connection with one of the greatest earthbender, Toph.

**Author's Note**

I assumed that the Earth Kingdom is restored after Team Avatar's war with the Equalists when I included the Beifong's manor and Ba Sing Se

I temporarily termed "control" since Min doesn't know yet about the concept of bending.

Tetsana's original name used to be Ketsana, but it's an international name of a once destructive typhoon.

I've just invented that story about Avatar Korra being married to Bolin to add supporting details to my story.

Again, I made the story about Lin Beifong having Yuan as her son for the supporting details of my story.


	2. The Beginning

**THE BEGINNING**

Everything is at its peace in the Southern Water Tribe. The air is refreshing despite its crisp and coldness. The water is cool and chilling. The surroundings may be white due to the snow, but ironically, it brings warmth. The people may be usually quiet, but they are filled with happiness and contentment. Children are playing snow ball fight while their elder siblings make snow man and other petty sculptures made of ice. Professional sculptors make incredibly beautiful sculptures – there are magnificent birds, ferocious beasts, lovely flowers, robust trees and sculptures of the four Avatars – the previous Avatars Kiyoshi, Roku, Aang and the current Avatar Korra when she was younger. Mothers on the other hand make delicious delicacies, while fathers are fishing as their source of food. Everything is seen and remembered by Avatar Korra as she tours around her home for perhaps the last time – for she is now old and wary, and is only waiting for the time of her eternal peace to come, as she says.

"Grandma!", her granddaughter Tetsana greeted her. Of all her grandchildren, Korra favored her the most, for she is very dedicated in her craft and is also motivated in training young waterbenders. She is also devoted in planning and suggesting ways for the unification of the two Water Tribes – namely the Northern and Southern Water Tribe - for she believes each tribe can benefit from one another – the Northern Water Tribe can give formal education and industrial training while the Southern Water Tribe can share their knowledge in terms of art and culture (best painters and sculptors in the Water Tribe came from there). After the peace and restoration of the Republic City, Korra started to dream about Water Tribe's unification and started making it come to life. When she can do it no longer that was when Tetsana followed her grandmother's footsteps in making it possible.

"Oh, grandma! With the state of your health you really should rest now!", Tetsana remarked. She idolizes her grandmother very much. She may not be an Avatar like her grandmother, but she tried her very best in waterbending and now she is known as one of the greatest waterbenders of her generation. You know, wandering around the Water Tribe is very tiring, but I can say it's very reassuring, for my efforts seem to be productive, Tetsana continued. Tetsana is very strong-willed, and will do anything for the welfare of the people.

"By the way, why did you send me here?" With this query Korra stated her last instructions to Tetsana. She had summoned her to order her to find the future Avatar as much as possible. She is very certain that the Avatar is still inside its mother's womb, for she (Avatar Korra) is very much alive. She wants Tetsana to search all around the Earth Kingdom – to Gaoling, to Ba Sing Se, to the whole place until she finds the pregnant woman bearing the Avatar. "How will I be able to find her?", Tetsana asked uncertainly. Korra then tells her what to do and instructed her to rest now and wake up as early as possible to start her journey.

Xiao Beifong could not believe what his wife Chin Tang Min is telling him. She said that she is experiencing the impossible. She is able to hold water, to tame fire, to control air and to move earth. Only the Avatar can do it, he said to himself. Unless… Xiao would not believe it. How in the earth could his wife, bear an Avatar in her womb? Ever since she is young Tang Min is always sickly. She is forbidden to walk very far and run very fast. However, she is always energetic and spirited in everything she does. She is the most intelligent woman in Gaoling, according to Xiao. She excels so well in philosophy, history, mathematics, public administration, and even in war strategies. But there is more to this woman on why he loved her. She accepted him wholly despite his weaknesses and shortcomings. Xiao used to be thin and weakling. He is not good in sports. He is not a bender unlike his brother Lao, but according to Tang Min, that does not matter because she loved him for who he is like how he loved her for who she is in return. And, when it was the right time according to the calendar, they married each other. And after a year, she is now pregnant…with the Avatar?

"It has only been three months, if it is really the Avatar that is in her womb, how could it manifest so quickly?", Xiao impatiently asked his brother Lao. Lao, on the contrary, is unmarried. According to the rumors, he had an affair with a wife of a minister from Ba Sing Se. With this relationship bore a baby, but the baby was stillborn. We will try, he calmly answered his brother. He gets a pitcher of water, a lit candle, and a huge stone. He ordered Xiao to bring his wife with him, and after he brought her Lao brought the pitcher, the candle and the stone near her. Soon the water rose, followed by the fire, and the stone was able to stand on its own. Even the leaves beneath her swirled up. "Rejoice Xiao! Very soon you will be the Avatar's father!", Lao exclaimed. Lord Yuan, their father, is happy to hear the good news, but Xiao seemed to be saddened about it.

"My child will be the Avatar? Oh great goodness! How would we handle it? As much as possible I do not want my child to have a very serious responsibility such as this! At his very young age, he will be trained and exhausted, and he will soon be separated from us his parents! After that what comes next? Oh! I do not know what to think anymore!", Xiao is having these thoughts when his father noticed the anxiety written all over his face. "Do not fret too much about it son," the Lord Yuan said with his usual chuckle. Things do happen for a reason – for a purpose. "It may seem bad at first, but somehow it will end very good, great to be exact," he assured his son.

"Ugh! I've been travelling for six long months and yet no pregnant Avatar mother? Oh heavens!", Tetsana complained. Maybe her complains can be justified. After all, she obediently followed what her grandmother instructed. After she woke up she hastily left her grandmother's home and went straight to Earth Kingdom. It was an exhilarating journey. She almost searched every house in every place and would you believe almost every house she found has pregnant women in it? Not just woman, but women, young and old. "My gracious! Is there a population increasing done here?," She complained once more. She almost lost hope in finding her. But after that, grandma will, she ceased to think. It hurts her to think that the very Avatar's birth corresponds to her grandmother's death. Suddenly, there seemed to be turmoil of elements – the rain poured so heavy, the wind blew so strong, the sun shined so bright despite the rain, and the ground shook so hard. It started in that very big house in Gaoling, after a child is born, one confirmed. "To Gaoling!", Tetsana ordered.

The elements seemed to battle each other at the Beifong manor in Gaoling. Tang Min had just given birth to a boy and the elements seem to worship him, and so his uncle Lao. Just as she thought it was done her stomach started to ache again, indicating another child inside her. She pushed once more, with the help of the nurses and there came a baby girl. By some sort of a miracle, the child seemed to be bathed in light, and the elements seemed to celebrate too. Xiao carried her in his arms along with her twin brother. He noticed that she is blind and told his wife; our baby girl is blind, but she is… "She is beautiful!", she continued. Little did he know that it would be the last words coming from her. "Tang Min! Wake up! Tang Min!"

A week has passed after Tang Min's sudden death. Xiao grieved but somehow is happy with their twins Jiang and Min. He wanted to name the boy Tang after his wife but his brother insisted the name Jiang so there is nothing left for him but to finally agree for he would be considered as selfish. He was bringing them in the garden when someone came. The stranger bowed to him and said her name is Tetsana, that she is the late Avatar Korra's granddaughter and that she promised him to guide and to take care of the Avatar as long as she lives. Xiao was pleased.

**Author's Note**

I invented the fact about Southern Water Tribe painters and sculptors the best artist in the whole Water Tribe.

Just like the signs Iroh used to test Aang as the Avatar in the movie version, I used it for the future Avatar.


	3. Their Lives

**THEIR LIVES**

As usual, Lord Xiao walks around the Beifong manor every night, so he was not much surprised seeing his two precious little children sitting beside their grandfather, Lord Yuan, and also, he was not very surprised seeing his father asleep while he (Lord Yuan) is in the midst of his story. "You two should sleep now too, just like your grandfather," he said as he heard his father snoring. The twins giggled.

Morning came, and started another day of training for Jiang. His father never ceases to be amazed with him for he never complains at the rigid training his uncle Lao gives him. The child is very determined to become a very great Avatar from the Earth Kingdom like Avatar Kiyoshi. Since Tetsana told him about his duty, he dedicated his life in it. He never dared to think that his training with his uncle is harsh, even though his father almost cry and stop Lao in teaching him most of earthbending's difficult techniques. He always feels grateful every time Tetsana praised him, every time his grandfather tells him he is great and he (Lord Yuan) is very proud of him, and every time his twin sister Min cuddles and nurtures him like he is her son. "I wish mother sees what I have been doing," he sighs as he talks with his sister, and then she would do everything to assure her brother that their mother is indeed very proud of him wherever she is now, and he would feel very happy and satisfied.

Another day passed, and everyone is busy doing his own daily duties in the manor. Just as he is preparing for his lessons for his students, Xiao was surprised to see his daughter Min levitating very huge bulks of rocks in her both hands. He immediately came to her and asked her how long she has been doing it. The girl confesses that every time is gone she goes to the badgermoles and play with them. She thought that she need not tell him for he is a nonbender. "A-are you mad? Because I have been also controlling…I mean bending sand," she adds. Little did she expect that her father would be very happy to hear the news, but oh, he is not happy, in fact he is ecstatic. He hurriedly came to his brother and almost hollers telling him about the news, but Lao ignores him and tells him he already knew about it. He then requests him (Lao) that he would train her together with Jiang. The little boy is happy to hear it, but then Lao gets irritated with him and tells him he is already busy training the Avatar, therefore he would not train somebody else anymore for it would be a bother. "How would you dare say that? They are both my children, so you should not take sides between the two!", after saying that he almost hit his older brother in his face but luckily the children stopped him in time. "You should not have done it for me father, uncle Lao is right, training me would be a bother to him, besides the badgermoles are very great teach" – Min was not able to finish what she is saying for her father walked away very disappointed with himself.

Tetsana had just come when Xiao bumped her and did not even stop to apologize. She ran after him and immediately caught after him. Fortunately, she was able to stop him and asked him to tell her what has happened. He confides to her his worries about his young daughter. He tells her that he is very happy that his little girl was an earthbender but he is also worried for he cannot find someone instead of those badgermoles who would take care and guide her amidst the dangers of learning the art, due to the fact that she is blind. She patted him in the shoulder and tells him not to fret for his daughter will be just fine, after all, she is a bender, and the spirits take care of every bender with a very good aim in life. Moreover, she ensures him that she (Min) will be in those animals' good hands, because as a child, she also trained with animals. With what he had heard, Xiao felt pleased.

"Min, what have you learned so far in earthbending? My child, father wants to know", Xiao asked. As much as possible, he wants to know everything about his little girl's accomplishments. Without any hesitations, she told her father that she had learned what Jiang also had learned but she is still learning to master it. She also told him her special skill – she can determine what element a bender can control through the vibrations felt by her feet, and she recently discovered that she can sense a nonbender through his or her chakra. "Seismic sense!", her father exclaimed. He gets a volume of a book (as they are in the library) and looks for that article, and read her that it is a technique originally developed by the blind badgermoles, skilled earthbenders are able to sense vibrations through the ground by seeing their surroundings and making a mental image of it. It allows for a 360 degree field of vision outside a normal line-of-sight. Being blind, Toph Beifong constantly used this technique to navigate the world. "Toph Beifong you say", she is delighted as she heard that name. Her father noticed the shine in her eyes as she heard the name, and is also delighted to also notice their strong resemblance. "I want to be like her father," she insisted. "As you wish," he said. He guaranteed her that he will do everything to make her dream come true. Min felt very grateful.

Seven years had passed. Jiang grew up to be an honorable little man like what he always wanted. He had fully known every technique in earthbending when he was seven and had fully mastered all of it when he was eight. Very soon, he started to train firebending with Master Gajiroh, a very renowned man for his firebending skills. He had mastered blazing rings and arcs and blocking fire techniques already, and currently mastering fire blade. "Tie your hair son! It will bother you, or it might be caught on fire!", his father reminded him. "!"Right, someone agreed. She wants to see his handsome face all the time, so she wants him to tie his hair too. "Bing Bing!", Min called. She blushed as she (Min) caught her off guard watching Jiang. Soon Min suspiciously looks at her best friend. "You are crushing on my brother! I knew it!", she insisted. "Shhh! He might hear you!", she gushed.

Min, on the other hand, had also mastered earthbending at age nine. She is currently mastering sandbending and metalbending and at the same time studying and training Kung Fu with her best friend. It is exhausting, but she feels pride every time she learns something new. "Come on Bing Bing! Father is waiting!", she said as they hurry to go to the town square, where her father teaches. "Wow, I admire all your energy Min. You study and train Kung Fu with me, and also improve your bending skills. You must have a very strong soul in that body!", Bing Bing praised. After another tiring day, she relaxed by creating a bonfire outside the manor and dance with its flame as it swirls at her. Surprisingly, she feels safe with it, for it does not seem to intend to hurt her.

As the night deepens, Lord Yuan and Lord Xiao are having a tea at the kitchen. They are having a father-and-son bonding while talking about the twins. "Eh Xiao, your children had become talented through the years", he said with his usual chuckle. "Yes father, and I am very proud of them!", he said and he is usually pleased.

**Author's Note**

I copied facts about Seismic sense from the Avatar wiki.


End file.
